Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a decorative element for an interior of a vehicle, for example a motor vehicle, a device for an interior of a motor vehicle, a motor vehicle, and a method for producing a decorative element for an interior of a motor vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
A decorative element of the kind addressed here in the mounted state has a visible side facing the interior of a motor vehicle. For example, decorative elements are known, which have a visible side produced in an in-mold-decoration process (IMD process) or in an in-mold-labeling process (IML process), whereby such decorative elements are also called an IMD decorative element or an IML decorative element. It is evident here that for aesthetic considerations such decorative elements have a high degree of gloss on their visible side, so that they are formed as glossy and in particular as reflective. Decorative elements are also known whose visible side is formed matte overall, but this is often not preferable for the above-mentioned aesthetic considerations. Unwanted reflective effects can occur due to the high degree of gloss of the visible side. If the decorative element is arranged relative to a lighting element, for example, an illuminating functional element, in particular a display element or control element, so that the light beams coming from the lighting element are reflected on the visible side into the eye of a driver, this can be disruptive, on the one hand, and possibly lead to misreadings of the display element, on the other. Attempts can be made to arrange a decorative element with a high-gloss visible side in such a way in a motor vehicle interior that reflections of the lighting element can longer reach the viewer. This nevertheless results in a very limited freedom of choice in the design of the interior, so that compromises in the aesthetic design are possibly necessary and/or space problems arise.